My Dark Poems
by yami-fangirl
Summary: Be prepared for a long wait for more poems because of the fact that I have to wait for inspiration to start the first line with. It might take weeks, or months, or sometimes even years to get the first line of a new poem.
1. Hikari to Yami

From Hikari to Yami and back again, I hope.

Lost in the Yami, wishing to be bathed in the Hikari once more.

I search for the room where my past soul slumbers, but the Yami washes over me, through me.

I'm frightened by the Yami, for shadows and monsters lurk inside it.

It makes me feel cold and alone.

There are people surrounding me.

I can not see them, but I can feel their presence.

The Yami is in total control.

It is the master, and I am the slave.

I act without thought or will of my own.

I am alone.

No one knows of my struggles to feel the hikari.

The Hikari used to be in control.

I was very happy back then.

Now I am trapped in the Yami wishing for salvaltion.

I long for the Hikari, yearn for it.

I catch glimpses of the Hikari through contact with a few select people.

They act like the Hikari that I long to feel.

But I am trapped, caged, bound to the Yami against my wishes.

The Hikari used to be my master, now the Yami is.

But the Hikari will be my master again soon. I hope. 


	2. Fear and Darkness

Lost in Darkness

bathed in fear

My soul calls for someone

yet no one will ever hear

Enslaved by Fear

shrouded in Darkness

I wish the one I love was near

Yet I would hate seeming so helpless

I am a slave to no one but my own hate and Fear

Yet the darkness consumes me and I shed a single tear

I wish I was with the love of my life

Although to do so would cause us both much strife

Every day there is some new horror

A new terror like no one has ever known

Flames engulf me

Yet I feel enternally cold

There is life all around me yet my soul feels empty

I need someone to take me away so I can be free

To be with my love eternally


	3. A Shadow Realm of Sorts

Lost in Darkness, a Shadow Realm of sorts

I lose my mind, concede to lonelyness

I am the hikari, ruled by the dark

The dark is my heart, and I cannot live without it

I fear it, yet thrive on it, Hate it, yet it is my sustenance

My means of survival

It is my master, I must do what pleases master

I wish to end my service, yet wish I could continue

I must do as bid, yet shed no tear,

I live in fear, yet I need to hold it dear.

Lost in darkness, controlled by fear,

I have lost the things I once held dear,

I wish to be free, To maybe shed a tear,

I have been forgotten by all who knew me,

Abadoned by all who could save me,

I wish to be free, but will be no more,

After all, who cares for a slave of Fear?

The ruler of a place called Darkness.


	4. Fear

Fear

I screwed up again

Today my life will end

He'll find out

He'll kill me

Fear

I hear him

He's stalking the halls

He's looking for me

Yelling my name again and again

I wish not to answer

But I know that I must

I know that when I do I will die

Yet in love have I put my trust

Love has saved me

Or rather the hope of

My hope of finding love is my savior

It saves me everytime I face his horrible wrath

I hope to find the love I lost

The day I became a slave of Fear

When I find that love

For I am sure I will

I'll stay with that love forever

And never again hold Darkness near


	5. No Beginning

No beginning.

My faith has left me.

My soul is dusty and dry.

My life has left me.

I am alone in a sea of Darkness.

I have no beggining and no end.

I have no past or future.

I am empty.

I have no soul.

I have nothing.

No past or future.

I have no end.

All that I have is the inevitable Darkness.

Darkness is the only end for me.


	6. The Angel of the Kingdom of Darkness

The Kingdom of Darkness

Yami no Tenshi

An angel of sorts

An angel of Darkness

The fact that I am such

Is what scares me the most

I wish I were a Hikari no Tenshi

An angel of the Light

But to be an angel of Darkness

Will always be my plight

I long for you, my love

The one I will always adore

When I finally reach the Light

I will be with you forever more

I am fighting the Yami

And the creatures of the night

Darkness has fallen in my paradise

The Darkness is my new kingdom.

I am The Angel of The Kingdom of Darkness.


	7. Darkness of my Heart

A darkness in my heart

A darkness that says we will be torn apart

I wish not to leave you my love

Though I fear that I must

Yet I trust we will meet again

Whether in the clouds of heaven or the depths of hell

Only time will tell

I wish not to leave

Yet I am a slave

toiling for hours

until I meet my grave

You will be there at the spot where my soul will eternally sleep

I wish you not to weep

For I will be free to be with you eternally

The darkness in my heart will be laid to rest

And my soul shall be put to the ultimate test

Will I pass or will I fail

If I pass

with you by my side I can get through the rest of the Darkness


End file.
